Chained Together
by TorriFrigginDandy
Summary: Cas goes looking for Dean after he goes missing. The problem is he finds him. Slash story Destiel, Cas/Dean This is out of my comfort level but a friend convinced me to do this. Let me know if you like it and want more chapters or if it's fine as a one-shot.


It had been a few months since Dean's body went missing. Sam was freaking out. He investigated everywhere even though he had no real, but Castiel, the glorified angel had a pretty good idea of what happened. Ever since Dean had the unfortunate torment of being marked by Cain, he was changing. Metatron killing him was the final step to completing the process. Castiel knew that his best friend in the world was now a demon, and he'd do anything to make sure that Dean's fate wasn't sealed. After all, this is the angel that raised him from perdition, Dean's guardian angel. Now his mission was to save Dean's soul no matter what the price.

Sam continued to look for his older brother but still took the occasional case. It was during one of these rare times that Cas continued his search for Dean alone. The blue eyed paragon of virtue found himself in a musty old biker bar somewhere in Omaha Nebraska. It was across the street from a familiar and dingy looking motel. Cas figured he and the Winchester's must have stayed there at some point in their travels. While Castiel searched for his friend a passerby had mentioned seeing a menacing looking man that fit Dean's description. The fact that he found him was completely by chance but this tip lead the angel directly to Dean Winchester.

The bar was something he was use to. It did look like a place that Dean would have had a few beers in. A great wooden island with ugly brown bar stools surrounding the perimeter, ripped leather booths that gave people a place to sit and chat, and on the walls were heads of unlucky animals.

Cigarette smoke filled the air which was odd because it was to Castiel's knowledge that smoking was now prohibited whilst in an establishment such as this. He tried to ignore the overwhelming smell of nicotine and tobacco.

His friend was sitting directly at the bar downing shots of what looked like whiskey. There was definitely something different about Dean. He was emanating rays of demonic aura that were difficult to disregard. For a Wednesday night the bar was particularly crowded and Cas was having trouble making his way toward Dean. He didn't take his eyes off of the back of his head though not even when the elder Winchester threw down some money and headed for a back exit.

Cas was getting annoyed. He really wished that his vessel wasn't in a weakened state. If only his essence wasn't fading then Castiel would be sitting next to Dean by now.

He pushed his way through to the back door but once outside there was no sign of the man he was looking for. He went around front and found Dean across the street and entering one of the motel rooms. "Dean!" Cas shouted but to no avail. Dean didn't hear him over the blaring music coming from that damned bar. There was a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of Castiel's stomach. Usually that in itself told him to leave but he had a job to do. He even considered calling Sam to let him know that he had found his brother but decided against it in the end. Castiel needed to speak to Dean alone. Cas needed to find out once and for all just how malicious of a demon Dean really is. He finally got to the door that read 1D and for a moment he didn't know if he should knock or just pop in the way he usually did.

Dean Winchester sat at the bar drinking his fifth shot of good whiskey. He smiled at the bartender and she refilled his drink. She was pretty. Dean could imagine quite a night with this woman. She had long blonde hair that reached the small of her back that revealed a butterfly tattoo. Her sun kissed skin made Dean wonder how hot her flesh would feel beneath him. It seemed like she was wondering the same thing, at least he assumed so with the way she was staring at him. He then started to wonder what sounds she would make if he strangled her. He shot another charming grin at her but noticed something very interesting in the mirror behind the alcohol sitting in front of him.

What a surprise, his old friend Cas waltzed through the front doors. It was obvious his intent was to find and question Dean but Dean was in no mood for that. He felt the angel's essence rival his new demonic aura and he liked the way it felt. "Bet there's no way you could hurt me now." He whispered to himself thinking of all the times Castiel bloodied him up. This new facade Dean transformed into perked his curiosity about the angel. He began to wonder what noises Cas would make if he were to wrap his hands around his neck while the lay under him.

Dean opened his wallet and left some money on the counter while the pretty bartender's back was turned. He didn't want her to interact with him because he needed to move quickly. He eyed the mirror one more time to see just how near Castiel was. He was still a good distance away so Dean headed for one of the back exits.

Dean walked briskly to his motel room he could hear Castiel shout his name in a desperate plea. He had to admit hearing Cas yell out his name was interesting now that he wasn't human. Dean could practically taste the angel essence in the air. It was intoxicating to say the least. A smile pulled at his lips as he entered the motel room. "Come and get me Cas." He muttered under his breath."

Cas found that the door was unlocked. "Odd." He stated plainly as he walked inside. Ugly floral wallpaper stared him in the face. There was a tidy full sized bed a few feet from the doorway. A bag full of Dean's things was on the side by a nightstand and across from it was a television. As motel rooms go this one by no means five stars. Castiel observed every little detail and there was a door that led to the bathroom. It was opened up just enough for Cas to see Dean undress.

The water to the shower was running and steam began to roll out of the doorway. Cas was fixated on Dean's physique. For a moment he turned away and reached for the door knob to leave but he couldn't do that yet. It had been nearly four months he had to confirm his suspicions. Cas was so lost in his dilemma of staying or going he didn't even hear Dean sneak up on him.

"So you found me." Dean stated plainly while holding a long white towel to cover his bottom half. Castiel nearly fell backwards it made Dean grin that seductive grin he uses to pick up loose women.

"Dean." Castiel couldn't manage any other words or phrases. He just stared into those jade eyes that were somehow different from before. Perhaps less tired. "We've been looking for you for a long time." The growl in his voice was husky and deep. There was a hint of aggravation and Dean loved it.

"I'm aware of that." He used his free hand to run it through his ashen brown hair.

"Why haven't you called Sam? You could have at least let him know you were okay. He's been thinking all kinds of terrible things happened to you." Castiel was angrier than he wanted to be but Dean was so nonchalant. Like he had only been gone a few days or something. He was acting as if he was never stabbed to death.

"Hey I left him a note besides I'm not interested in that life anymore." Dean shrugged and turned his back to Castiel as the dark haired angel let out a sound of growled annoyance. Cas was awestruck by Dean's comment. It hurt way more than it should have but he knew that Dean was a full on demon now. He lingered for just a moment on how he was willing to kill an innocent child for being a half breed without a second thought and how Dean was hell bent on letting the boy live, but now things were different. Dean wasn't just any random person, child or not. Dean was his ward in some ways but mostly Dean was his best friend and he just couldn't allow his friend to belittle him in such a way.

"I don't care how uninteresting we seem to you-"

Dean interrupted, "Not you Cas. I still find you very interesting." His back was still facing Cas. Dean's movements were like lightning. Before Castiel had a chance to think a hard fist crashed the right side of his face knocking him unconscious.

Cas awoke feeling groggy. He opened his eyes but everything was dark. There was something blocking his vision and the last thing he remembered was Dean's bare back. "Aha you're finally up." He could hear Dean's voice just inches away from his ear which was unsettling to say the least. "We can finally get started." Cas heard the devious tone in Dean's voice and he suddenly became quite insecure about it. "Cas I am going to get right to the point here. I have been dying to know what that angel blood flowing through your veins tastes like. As he said these words Dean ran his right index finger upon the nape of Castiel's neck. "Sam's thing was demon blood, Crowley's is human and I think my addiction should be yours."

"Dean you can't possibly be serious. Get this thing off my eyes!" Cas realized he had been pinned down to something with arms bound above his head and whatever he was laying on was cold. It couldn't have been a bed. "Where are we?" He yelled out.

"We're in my kill shack. You like the binds? I found some angel warding symbols and carved them into the leather straps. I prepared for you." Dean snickered as he circled his blind angel. He was far too pleased with himself. There were surgical tools laying rusted on a silver tray. Castiel's trench coat and button up top were thrown on the floor. The room looked like something out of a b-rate medical horror story with dim lighting and ugly tile floors. The walls were peeling and there was a distinct smell of copper in the air. There was a skylight window above. The moon shone through on Cas's body. "I thought putting your tie over your eyes was a necessary precaution in case you woke up. Of course I'm not really sure if you'll be a live much longer that all depends on you."

The angel heard tools clanking around and it made his heart beat faster. He was frightened and knew what was coming his way. Many times had this angel been tortured but never had he been in such a situation by someone he was so close to. His breathing was starting to turn into a panicky huff. "Dean stop this. It isn't who you are. You're a good man." He was getting desperate.

"No, Cas. No I'm not a good man. Even when I was human I wasn't a good man. You and Sam made damn sure to throw that in my face. You know what's funny? I can remember feeling all the pain of being human but now that I've changed I just don't give a damn. It's quite the revelation." He picked up a rusty knife and slid it gently down his own cheek with the flat side then looked down at a struggling Castiel beneath him.

"Do you really want to go backwards Dean?" This was a risky tactic but Castiel was in a tight spot. "You came so far after you spent time in hell. Do you really want to go back to torturing people? I'm going to save you and you're not going to be able to forgive yourself-"

"I don't need saving!" He roared at his victim. "I just need you to bleed." These gruff words sent chills of fear through Castiel and then he felt a ragged blade rip at the skin on his chest. Had the knife been sharp the cut would have been sleek and fast but it wasn't. It was an old knife and Dean ran it slowly from one side to the other making Cas scream in agony.

Through heavy breathing he began to speak, "Is that the first blade Dean?"

"No." Dean's green eyes lit up at the sight of the blood flowing it's way out of Castiel. He was almost willing to lick the red off. Then again why not? It was the blood he was after. His lips were just hovering over the wound and Castiel felt his hot breath. "I don't need it at the moment."

"Don't, Dean. Please."

"When you beg like that I only want to do it more." His warm tongue slithered it's way over the metallic liquid. Dean felt a jolt of energy rush through him like nothing before. The being that lay under his tongue wriggled and gasped. As he licked the smooth skin he brang the edge up to Cas's neck and sliced from ear to adam's apple, but only enough to make it bleed just slightly. He didn't want to drain him just yet.

"Aahh! Dean!" Castiel cried out in pain. Dean sucked his way up and down the new cut. He dug his teeth into the hurt angel leaving onyx like bruises. "No! Dean!" Cas was whining in painful sorrow.

"I'm really getting a kick out of you screaming my name, Cas. It's kind of a turn on." Dean was as cool as ever. This blood made him feel righteous and powerful. It was an immediate high and his once green eyes started to turn black as he drank down more blood. He pulled away for a moment to stare at a blood smeared Castiel. How beautiful he looked drenched in his own blood and bathed in moonlight. "You're giving me goosebumps, man." For a moment the way he spoke those words Cas heard a hint of the old Dean. In a very small way he tried to take comfort in that.

"I know there's some bit of humanity left in you." Castiel was panting and shuddering in his agonizing cold sweat. "You don't really want to do this to me Dean!" His deep voice cracked as he yelled out due to another sharp pain in his side. Instead of just slashing at his skin this time Dean impaled him with a sharper knife right in the left side.

"You're blissfully ignorant, angel." Dean stated as he climbed atop his prey. Cas felt Dean's hardness against his hip. It made him shudder. It was an intimidating feeling that Cas felt. He desperately wanted to get away from this, from Dean. There was a part of him though that remained a bit curious. "I'm a monster now Cas" Dean was whispering in his ear interrupting Castiel's train of thought, "And I don't give a damn if you live or die, but I do want to play first." These words scared Cas more than any knife or gash could.

"What do you mean?" Castiel already knew given the way Dean was straddling him but he felt that Dean would somehow come to his senses if he said his plan aloud.

"I'm going to fuck you Cas." Dean's lips crashed onto Cas's. It was rough and hot. Dean bit down so hard on Castiel's bottom lip that he started to bleed and hot tears began to form in Cas's covered eyes from the pain.

"Please, stop it Dean." Cas implored when Dean stopped kissing him to catch his breath but Dean wasn't having it. Cas could feel Dean fumbling with the belt around his waist.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on having fun all by myself. I'll get you off too." Dean was trailing soft kisses down Castiel's body while he unbuckled the belt. He shimmied Cas's black pants to his ankles and jumped back down off the metal table where Cas lay. "I'm going to take the cuffs off your legs. If you try to kick me I'm going to stab you again do you understand?" Cas nodded. "Good boy." Dean's hand touched from inner thigh down to ankle just to tease Castiel but the angel was more frightened than anything. No amount of torture would have led him to believe that he was about to be taken most intimately in such a violent manner. He felt his shackles being removed and thought about kicking but chances were he'd miss and get stabbed so he did nothing. Dean rewarded this behavior with an over the boxer-brief stroke. "I need you to get hard Cas."

"Ugh...stop." He didn't want to give Dean the satisfaction of becoming erect but his vessel began to betray him even in such pain. Dean increased the friction between his hand and Castiel's hardening length.

"Want me to take the boxers off?" He asked coyly. Cas didn't answer him. He was focused on the pain from his injuries and the offsetting pleasure from the monster's hand rubbing vigorously at the fabric upon his firm flesh. Dean instead started to undress himself. Castiel heard his clothes dropping to the floor. "I'll take that blindfold off now." Cas blinked through the dim fluorescent bulbs and the overwhelming moonlight

"Dean, you have to stop this now or-"

"Or you'll what, exactly?" Dean was staring right into Castiel's vividly ice like blue eyes. There was blood smeared all over his face and even in his hair but Dean's body was bare. Bare and perfect like some kind of Adonis. He had the perfect guise to shield the nastiness of his new nature from the world he once saved on a daily basis. "Will you hunt me when I'm through with you? Will you hate me and want to destroy me like you do other demons?" He was walking toward the silver tray and he picked up a curved black knife. It looked like a miniature sickle.

Castiel's blue eyes filled with terror. "What are you doing? Dean don't. I didn't kick you just like you said." His body wiggled as far as the bonds let him which didn't give them much distance. He watched as Dean let out a scoff.

"And I made that worth your while but we're on to another part of the evening." He took the small searing knife and placed it gently on the angel's shoulder. He let it linger there for just a moment but quickly pulled it down hooking it inside of Cas.

His mouth opened as the pain overtook him but no scream came out. Castiel's breathing shifted from worried to outright scared out of his mind. He was beginning to hyperventilate and his once naive eyes were glowing with terror as Dean took another of the same blade and hooked it into his other shoulder. "Stop!" Cas's naked legs ferociously kicked hoping to hit Dean but he only made contact with air.

Dean bit his lower lip and beamed. Hearing Cas yell made his cock twitch and the shivers continuously shot down his spine. He pulled both curved knives out at the same time and a blood curdling shriek came from Cas's lips and it sent Dean right over the edge. He jumped on top of the slab once again and grinded himself against Cas's still hard length. The blood coming out of both shoulders flowed out like some kind of glistening red river. This is what Dean wanted.

Castiel was temptation incarnate. He was the forbidden fruit or even better still the slithering serpent that led Eve to the destruction of humanity. That's what he was doing unknowingly so in this moment while bound. He was leading Dean to destroy any bit of humanity that may have been left inside of him once he went darkside. Dean bit down on the gaping wound on the left shoulder and he took Castiel's rock hard member in his hand. As he sucked at the dripping gore he started pumping his fist around his angel's energetic manhood. "It can't hurt that bad if you're this hard, right?" Dean's blood stained lips left droplets on the angel's ears.

Cas was between the worse pain he'd ever felt and an unwelcomed massive pleasure. Perhaps he always wanted to be taken by Dean but not in this manner. He didn't really understand human emotions very well but he knew he cared for Dean more than anyone including Sam. If given the choice of which Winchester were to live or die he'd pick Dean although Sam dying would still bother him greatly and he'd do whatever he could to stop it. His train of thought was interrupted by Dean ceasing his hand gestures. He was now working his way down Castiel's bloodied body with light kisses. Dean got to the lower abdomen and stopped.

He said nothing but his eyes told Cas everything. Dean's eyes spoke of lust, desire and the smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth as he licked the tip of Castiel's member. Dean's body was almost all the way off the slab. He looked like a beast glistening in the illuminating moon in his exposed form but that didn't stop him from mouthing Cas delicately. He sucked on the tip wet with precum. One hand grasped at the tie that was now around Castiel's neck and the other began to stroke by the base.

"Dean." The name slipped out in a moan. Castiel's arms were going numb from being bound above his head and his wrists were throbbing. "Don't do this to me…ugh Dean." He couldn't help but thrust his hips towards Dean's welcoming mouth. The hot wet feeling was the bit of pleasure he wanted to give himself as pain shot throughout the rest of his body even though Cas knew it was wrong. He didn't want this but his body told a different story and if he were temptation then Dean was just as much as seductive as he.

Dean's head bobbed up and down as he took Cas deeper into his mouth. He nearly gagged when Cas pushed himself even further to the back of his throat. His eyes widened at the feeling and he smiled around the dense flesh he was now deep throating. His grunting hum vibrated and it made Cas's body shake without permission. Dean felt Cas getting closer to spilling out but he stopped before it could happen. It almost made the angel cringe when Dean's mouth left his body, but Cas tried to keep his voice quiet. He wasn't going to give in to Dean's silent demands. He didn't want to beg for more even though his body trembled with a desire he never expected.

Cas tried hard to focus on something else. He was moving his hands around to try to free himself in someway. If he could break free from his bonds then he had a fighting chance. He would grab the angel blade that was sitting next to him on that damned silver tray and do the unthinkable if he had to or at least subdue Dean in some way. If he could just get Dean off guard for a moment he could reach into his trench coat and pull out the gun he was hiding. Cas felt his hand start to slip through one of the leather straps. Finally something good was coming from this more than uncomfortable situation but Cas had to be careful. He didn't want Dean knowing that he could possibly escape.

Dean was panting while taking in the bloody chaos that lay before him soaked in the silver lining of light. It was the most intense feeling he'd felt either as a human or a demon. He wanted to grab that tie and asphyxiate Castiel just to hear him gag. "Damn Cas. Whod've thunk we'd be in this situation huh?" His eyes changed back to green. "I know we've always been close and as a human I'd hate you invading my personal space but now, heh, let's just say the tables have turned." Dean forced the angel's legs open and put them over his shoulders for better access to his sacrifice. Cas felt Dean's index finger just slightly touch the rim of his opening. His eyes shook in surprise from the feeling.

"Ughhh...Dean...stop...uh...this" He pulled his wrist down further receiving a sharp pain throughout his arm but his hand was slipping out.

"I feel like you're not really sure about your own comment." He was still making small circles with his finger around Cas's tightness. "This is probably going to hurt you" there was a wicked tone in his cackling, "A lot." With that said Dean shoved his digit inside a completely resistant Castiel. The screams of torment were music to Dean's ears. He watched the angel's chest rise up. His back was arched as far as it could go with the binds on his wrists and his legs over Dean's shoulders. Dean wanted to make it hurt.

There were pools of blood on the thick slab. Cas was feeling a bit dizzy from the blood loss and the wretched misery that plagued his anatomy. Not only were there holes in his body but now Dean was literally inside of him, fingering his way most intimately and it was by no means pleasant. It hurt. It was unbearable and Cas felt a wetness begin in his eyes again but he shut them tight trying to conceal his blue orbs from Dean. This monster wasn't going to stop not now that he was fully infatuated by his new power and there was no way he'd let Dean see him tear up, but Cas noticed something strange the black left Dean's gaze and the blood lust was gone. For mere seconds he noticed Dean's face was full of desire for only the flesh of himself. He almost looked normal minus the amount of blood that stained his skin.

Dean pushed in another finger and he waited for Cas to gape his mouth again which he obediently did to let out another shout of discomfort. Dean seized this moment to trespass into Castiel's mouth. The angel's legs fell to Dean's sides. His fingers moved and twitched inside of Cas allowing him to widen up so it wouldn't be so harrowing once he slid himself into the angel for real.

Castiel wasn't kissing Dean back. He tried to turn away from the invasion but the pain made it near impossible to move. The lack of effort on Cas's part was beginning to exasperate the newly made demon. He wanted his captive to kiss him back and do to his lack of spontaneity, Cas earned a third digit inside of him; and because he wasn't kissing Dean back Dean decided to drink in more of the angel's blood which aroused him even further.

"I didn't…raise you from hell…for you to fail again, Dean." He somehow found the strength to talk. "You're important and you're better than the common person, so please let me go. We can just forget-"

Dean seemed to be offended by Cas's mere mention of the word _forget _"Don't pretend like you don't want this. You've been interested in me since _you gripped me tight and rose me from perdition._" Dean was mocking Cas's generous nature.

"Even if you were right, uh" Cas nearly screamed out again, this time from the sheer pleasure he started to feel. Dean found his sweet spot and it felt like some kind of taboo luxury.

"What's that Cas? What were you going to say?" He started to scissor Cas with his fingers harder.

He somehow found his words through shaken panting, "If you were right about your accusations...uh I don't want you. I could never want to be with a mere demon." He could barely lie through his sentence. Hell he could barely think. The look of amusement on Dean's lust ridden face changed to a more serious stare. Dean's fingers slid out and he replaced them by pushing himself into Castiel without a word of warning. His slick and thick member hurt a lot more than just three fingers but Cas's body got use to the feeling after a few thrusts.

"Don't try to mess with my head Castiel." He said through muffled huffs. "You want this as much as I have."

Castiel interpreted Dean's words as if he had been human. It was possible that there was a part of Dean that always wanted to devour him. They were _close _but Dean was always interested in women. This whole situation left Castiel feeling baffled. He felt Dean's strong length push through his tight entrance and suddenly Cas felt his eyes roll to the back of his head in complete and absolute ecstasy. In a way he wanted Dean to keep going. If he broke free he wasn't sure if he'd pick that blade up and run Dean through or if he'd throw his arms around the man and let him continue. The only reason why he was now at battle with himself was because one, besides the blood and pain it did feel good being penetrated by Dean; and two, this monster wasn't as evil as he wanted to appear. The darkness left his eyes and that's how Cas could tell he was still battling himself.

Cas was slipping out of his bonds more and more as Dean continued to thrust. Just a little more and he would be free. Once again Castiel lost his concentration when Dean spoke again in short gasps. "If you want...ugh...dammit you feel so good,mmm...I'll...finish sucking you. Mmm, I'm close." Cas felt so tight around Dean. This was definitely not what Dean had planned but goodness did it feel like a piece of heaven on earth. Dean never experienced this kind of passion before with a woman, but hey he was willing to try anything once, well with Cas, maybe twice. He felt pressure building up in his lower abdomen which led him to believe he was about to pour his seed into this forbiddingly delicious angel and for a moment he closed his eyes to revel in this passion he was feeling.

The thought of strangling Castiel while he came crossed his mind and again, his eyes started to jet to black. Cas noticed the change as Dean slowly opened his eyes and extended his hands. He had to slip out of the straps now before Dean was utterly taken back to his demonic state and that is just what he did. His speed mimicked that of Dean's when he had punched him into abeyance. What he did next surprised the both of them.

His bloody lips landed on Dean's in a ferocious manner. His entire body was in pain and he was certain that he may have fractured a wrist, but Cas snaked his arms around Dean's neck at the pivotal moment of his climax and he could feel the warmth of Dean's mess fill him up. Cas took special notice of Dean's eyes again and he saw that once their lips met the black was gone.

An almost desperate sound came out of Dean when he came into Cas. He did not expect to have his angel break free of his shackles let alone kiss him. Dean leaned into the dangerous kiss as hard as he could. Their tongues danced for dominance and air seemed to matter very little to them both. Dean's eyelids finally shut and Cas moved one of his arms down to the angel blade that sat beside him. Dean was still reeling from the sensation of his angel finally kissing him back, he let his hand slide down to Castiel's cock again with eyes still shut. Cas thrusted into Dean's tight grip while he clutched the angel blade. He might as well let Dean finish what he friggin started, the angel thought briefly before he himself felt the excruciating intense limit of his hardness. Dean's midriff was now covered in Castiel's blood and spunk. The smell of sex filled the air and just as Dean was about to open his eyes he felt the sting of a blade enter his chest from down below.

He looked down in disbelief. Castiel had actually managed to finally fight back and the angel had so much adrenaline running through his body that he was moving faster than he could have ever imagined was possible. The gun in his trench coat was thankfully still there and the bullets had demon traps on them just like the one they used on Abaddon. Thank goodness Dean was still a conceited idiot. Who leaves their victims weapons in their clothing? Cas wondered in a short second.

Dean barely took the blade out of his chest when Cas fired. He couldn't move so he decided to laugh. "Dammit man! You really played that out didn't you?" For a moment Cas dwelled on dishing out the same torment on Dean. Torture and rough sex but he wasn't a monster and if they ever engaged in this kind of activity again which was highly doubtful then it would be because they both wanted it. Not to mention Cas needed serious medical attention. He willed what little grace he had to close up some of the wounds but that still took its toll on him. Cas fell to his knees panting heavily and clutching at the still slightly open wound on his side.

"You made this so much easier Dean." Dean furrowed his brow in confusion hearing the exasperated voice of the angel.

"I don't get it."

"Don't get me wrong I didn't expect you'd rape me. I was expecting a fight." Castiel looked down at Dean who laid quite pitiful on the bloody slab "Demons have to drink human blood to become human again. Just imagine how fast you'll turn now that you kickstarted the process by drinking the blood of an angel. You have some of my essence now Dean, which means you'll be human again before you know it." Castiel was still in a lot of pain and his vision started to blur. He had better call Sam now. He pulled the cell phone he had in his pants and dialed.

"Cas? Hey where are you I've been trying to reach you." Dean heard his brother's voice on the other end of the call and he did feel nostalgic as much as he didn't want to admit it. Cas was right about the blood.

"I found Dean."

"What?! Where? Where are you?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. Dean wasn't too thrilled to see me so he knocked me unconscious and dragged me somewhere. I was in Omaha Nebraska but my GPS is on my phone just like you taught me.

"Yeah you're in Nebraska. I'll be there in a few hours." With that Sam hung up. Cas looked to Dean laying face down in their mixed blood.

"I'm going to save you Dean. If it's the last thing I do. I am going to make you human once more." Castiel picked himself and his clothes off the floor and headed out of the room with what little dignity and strength he had left.

"Cas!" Dean shouted with whatever he could muster, "don't fail me! Raise me from perdition again and save me from my hell, and just let me be with you again." Castiel didn't look back but he nodded.

"When all this is over Dean, and you're back to normal. I'm gonna make you beg for my forgiveness."


End file.
